Squidward's Sanity 3
Squidward's Sanity 3 is the third and (possibly) final game of the Squidward's Sanity series. Plot After Squidward's past incident and him recovering from that and going into therapy, he sits home watching TV as he finally got rid of the creatures inside his head. He watched the news saying that Squlliam Fancyson has opened his own museum of himself with many great things like a kids zone, food area, which made Squidward jealous, however during his speech, a mysterious spirit goes inside Squilliam's body, causing him to jump off the museum and die. Later, a funeral has been played on live as Squidward watched too. After that, he continues his day, only to have somebody calling him, the person claimed to be a cult who knows Squidward, he told him that Suicide Squidward has possessed Squilliam, and has now rise up from his grave to come and hunt him down, to revert it and resurrect Squlliam, he must bring him over to the cult's place and finish up Suicide Squidward once in for all, but will he succeed or die trying? Gameplay You play as Squidward and you main goal is to bring Squlliam Fancyson who's possessed by Suicide Squidward to the Cult's place and to revert and resurrect him and end Suicide Squidward's reign of terror. You survive for 7 days and each day brings you to a different place with different mechanics and new characters coming in to stop you. Characters and information Squlliam Fancyson- The main antagonist of the game. He appears to resemble his self except he appears to be dirty, and has wounds, flesh, blood, and some tears on his clothes all over his body. He also has Suicide Squidward's eyes. He first appears on day 1. REDsurrected SpongeBob- The first REDsurrected enemy in the game. He appears to be SpongeBob, but killed by Squlliam Fancyson and resurrected by the red mist coming out of the clarinet stolen from Squidward and possessed by it. He now has Suicide Squidward's eyes and has blood stains on his clothes. He also has a bloody puncture wound in his left chest, revealing his punctured heart and his right arm appears to be bloody red. He first appears on day 2 REDsurrected Patrick- The second REDsurrected enemy in the game. He shares a similar fate with SpongeBob. He appears to resemble his self except he's headless with blood on top of it. He also carries an axe as a weapon. His head is also active as it has the same eyes as Suicide Squidward and has a wide mouth. He first appears on day 3. REDsurrected Mr. Krabs- TBA Days Day 1- The first day of the game. You first get a call from the cult saying that he knows Squidward and the curse he has about Suicide Squidward. He also tells you to save Squlliam Fancyson and to revive him, he must bring him over to the Cult's place to do the ritual. You start inside Squidward's house and Squlliam Fancyson enters your house to kill you. You must run and hide in different places to avoid him or he will kill you. After beating the day, you get a cutscene of Squidward pleading in the living room saying " Please, get out of Squlliam Fancyson's body, I-i'm begging you" He then said " No, I will not stop until you pass on and go into the fishy haven upon your soul in Bikini Bottom, this body is perfect since he's your worst enemy, and i'm yours also. I'm now unstoppable and now it's time for you to go!" Squidward then tries to run to the exit, but he's blocked so he pushed Squlliam down and run outside to Spongebob's house and the next day starts. Day 2- The second day of the game. It first shows a cutscene of Squidward running to SpongeBob's house, as he then proceeds to pound on the door while yelling his name out. Then, SpongeBob answers the door and let's Squidward in and closes it tightly. SpongeBob then asked why Squidward decided to visit him. He then said " Look SpongeBob, you know that I really hate you right? Well I need your help, you see remember Squlliam Fancyson's museum?" SpongeBob then said " Yes, and I did remember him falling off the museum and is well... you know....." He then said " Yes I watched that too SpongeBob, but uhm.... about that he's uhm...." SpongeBob responded " Alive?" Squidward was about to say something, until a knock on the door was heard and Squidward heads up to SpongeBob's bedroom and closes the door. It then cuts to what happens in Squlliam's perspective has he goes to Squidward's clarinet room and grabs his clarinet and walks over to SpongeBob's house, knocking on the door. He then answered and said in shock " Sq-Squlliam? Is that you". The cutscene then turns black before showing Squlliam stabbing SpongeBob with Squidward's clarinet, you can hear his screams in the background. It then cuts back to his dead body as Squlliam plays a tune that releases a red mist, resurrecting SpongeBob,making him into his minion, thus REDsurrected SpongeBob was born and is now after Squidward and the day begins. To stop Squlliam, you must use SpongeBob's alarm to scare him off or he will kill you. To stop SpongeBob, you must hide under his bed or he will kill you. After completing the say, a cutscene will play of SpongeBob trying to get Squidward as he says " Oh my Neptune... HE HAS GOTTEN SPONGEBOB!!!!! I MUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" He then screams and jumps out of the window and runs to Patrick's House as the next day starts. Day 3-TBA Ending (Ending coming soon) Trivia This could possibly be the last game of the series. It's currently unknown how Suicide Squidward became a spirit from Squidward's head and possess Squlliam Fancyson. Technically, this is the only game of the series to not have Suicide Squidward to not be the main antagonist. Category:Squidward's Sanity Category:Originator156 Category:Video games rated T Category:Video Games Category:Character Lists Category:PC Games Category:Horror Category:Lists Category:2017 Category:Under Construction Category:Game sequels Category:Sequels